La luna del cazador
by Canek
Summary: Una ola de terribles crímenes se ha desatado en el mundo humano. La Sociedad de Almas ha decidido enviar un grupo de shinigamis para acabar con el hollow desconocido que creen detrás de las muertes.
1. Prologo

**BLEACH - Memorias: La luna del cazador **

**Prólogo: Silenciosa oscuridad**  
_  
__Y con la luna teñida de carmesí aparecerá la sombra carente de alma a devorar todo cuanto encuentre... _

_Solo la tenue brisa movía las briznas de hierba y mecia gracilmente los juncos que crecían a ambos lados del riachuelo. El agua corría rapidamente, llevando consigo las hojas caidas de los arboles el dia anterior. Era una silenciosa noche de Verano, donde la luna iluminaba tenuemente aquella zona. Un claro al lado de un pequeño riachuelo, daba el inicio a un estrecho sendero que llevaba hasta una pequeña cabaña de madera. En su interior, la tragedia ya estaba servida. En una noche, que sería el comienzo... _

_Una figura se movía a trompicones en la negrura, sin duda respiraba con dificultad. Sus ropajes oscuros se confundían con la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la pequeña vivienda. Su cuerpo y uniforme estaban destrozados y solo la luz de luna que se filtraba a traves de la puerta, dejaba ver la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. _

_Exhausto y debil su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo, tiñendo la madera de color carmesí. Pesadamente se arrastró hasta el armario y apoyó su espalda contra el, afianzó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y asió su katana con fuerza con ambas manos. El filo de la espada apuntaba a un enemigo invisible que el shinigami no terminaba de encontrar, pero que esperaba apareciera en cualquier momento por la unica puerta de la cabaña. _

_Los ojos le pesaban y la vista se iba nublando poco a poco. Sus manos perdian también la fuerza y su arma, mellada, flojeaba temblando entre sus manos. __  
__El frio se fue haciendo dueño de su cuerpo, lo sentía lejano, y lentamente se fue hundiendo en las tinieblas. Y entonces apareció, como una sombra borrosa, tapando la luz de la luna. Su enorme cuerpo estiró una garra hacia el interior de la cabaña, arrasando con cuanto encontraba a su paso, hasta acabar con todo. Incapaz de reaccionar, falto de fuerzas y de esperanza, no pudo sino intentar interponer su katana en la trayectoria. El puntiagudo apéndice se clavó casi sin encontrar resistencia en su pecho, terminando así de hundirle en la oscuridad. __  
__En solo un suspiro todo teriminó. La criatura se alejó tan rapido como había aparecido, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre. _

_La hoja rota de una zampakutoh reposaba sobre el suelo. _

_Un conjunto de cuerpos, destrozados a garrazos se sumaban al del shinigami por toda la vivienda. Todos horriblemente asesinados en un baño de sangre eran su marca._

_La marca del cazador..._

_**Sereitei, Sociedad de Almas **__**  
**__**Dependencias exteriores de la 6ª División**_

Una joven caminá a paso rapido, como con prisa. Su mirada va de un lado a otro intentando dar con aquel a quien busca. Morena, de pelo corto y alborotado, no muestra ningun rasgo distintivo además de su uniforme de shinigami, a excepcion de una banda blanca que lleva atravesandole el pecho. Carga sobre sus manos un paquete sin envolver, una caja de madera con el escudo oficial de la Sexta División.  
Camina sin descanso entre los pasillos de uno de los edificios del cuartel cuando cree divisar una cara conocida.

- **Hishikawa-kun!! Que bueno verte!! **- Un hombre joven se giró al escuchar su nombre. Era grande y muy corpulento, pero pese a su recio aspecto, tenía una fama y caracter bonachón adorables.

- **Michiyo-chan!! Que estas haciendo aqui?** - pregunto con incredulidad mirando a la chiquilla. Esta parecida un gatito que hablara frente a un enorme oso.

- **Me encontre por casualidad con vuestro capitán cuando hacía un encargo de la Cuarta División y me pidió que entregara esto.** - dijo señalando la caja que llevaba entre las manos. Por la cara de la chica, parecía que pesara bastante.

- **Quieres que te ayude?** - se ofrecio cortesmente Hishikawa.

- **Puede que sea de la Cuarta División pero no soy ninguna debilucha!! **- le gritó indignada con fuerza.

- **Claro... tienes razón. Aunque si les preguntaras a los de la Undecima no te dirian lo mismo...** - dijo casi entre cuchicheos

- **Que has dicho?!!** - volvio a gritar la pequeña shinigami.

- **Nada, nada**.- dijo haciendose el loco.- **Por cierto, a quien estabas buscando? a Hasegawa?**

- **Aja! Lo has visto?**

- **Me parece que dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, asi que puedes imaginar donde andará...**- dijo con unas palabras que ya parecían tener sentido para la chica. Esta salió disparada con la caja a cuestas, diciendo: - **Es incorregible... nunca aprenderá... será...**- y otras palabras que el shinigami no alcanzó a oir. Sin mas se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

Una figura dormitaba tumbada en la hierba, con su cabeza apoyada en las raices de un viejo sauce llorón. Tenia el pelo moreno y de punta, y su apariciencia no reflejaba mas alla de unos veintitantos. Bien parecido, tenia los ojos cerrados y con una actitud despreocupada roncaba a pierna suelta. En su boca se movía incesantemente una pajita que de vez en cuando mordisqueaba sin darse cuenta. Al igual que el resto vestía el uniforme negro de shinigami, y mantenía a su lado su zampakutoh. Tanto la funda como el mango de la espada eran de un profundo azul oscuro.

Un jarro de agua helada cayó sobre la cabeza del shinigami sacandolo a la fuerza del letargo en el que se había sumido. -**¿Quien demonios...!?! Nakamura?? Eres tu?**

- **Si, soy yo, vago incorregible!! Llevo una hora buscandote!!** - dijo Michiyo con expresión malhumorada. **¿hasta cuando pensabas seguir ahí? Es que no tienes nada que hacer?**

- **Encantado de verte de nuevo pequeñaja.**- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se ajustaba la zampakutoh al cinto del uniforme.- **Lo siento, esto no es la Cuarta División, y cuando terminamos nuestras tareas, descansamos.**- Ante la cara de Michiyo, que empezaba a ponerse roja de ira, Hasegawa decidió calmar un poco las cosas. - **Oye, y que te trae al Cuartel de la División¿Me estabas buscan..**

- **Tu capitán me dijo que te entregara esto. Nada más!** - le interrumpió la chica enojada, mientras le hacia entrega de la caja de madera. La caja estaba labrada exquisitamente y en el centro de su tapa figuraba el escudo y el simbolo de la división.

-** Del capitán dices?**- pregunto con incredulidad mientras se disponía a abrirla. Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron victimas de la sorpresa que no esperaba encontrar.

- **Tu insignia de Teniente!!**

- **Pero si aun no es oficial!! El nombramiento será oficial dentro de una semana.**

- **Me ha dicho que quería que la llevases durante tu proxima misión. Eres su mejor hombre y confia en ti plenamente.**

- **Gracias Nakamura.** - dijo poniendose serio. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez de orgullo. Escuchar unas palabras así que venian de su superior era algo que lo llenaban de una manera que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Y expresadas con la dulce voz de Michiyo, aunque estuviese enfadada, era la mejor manera de recibirlas.

- **No me des las gracias a mi tonto! Eso lo ha dicho tu Capitán, yo pienso que eres un capullo arrogante y que no te la mereces.** - dijo con una mueca de burla. Era su manera de decir las cosas cuando era incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, eso era algo que le encantaba de Michiyo. - Si por mi fuera, se la daría a cualquier otro y ... - continuó diciendo la chica, hasta que el shinigami le puso la mano en el hombro. De repente, solo con el contacto la shinigami enmudeció y bajó la mirada visiblemente cortada, mientras el color de sus mejillas se enrojeció claramente.

- **Gracias Michiyo.**- dijo con sinceridad Hasegawa, mirandola a los ojos con esa misma sonrisa.

- **No... hay de que... Yahei** - Se habia puesto roja solo con que la tocara. Mira que era tonta, como se le ocurria tartamudear así como si fuera una niña, pensaba ella por dentro.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rapido que pudo. Hasegawa se quedó mirando como se iba mientras se colocaba la insignia alrededor del brazo.  
Los dos habían sido amigos lejanos ya en el Rukongai y se conocían de vista, de haber jugado alguna vez de crios con amigos comunes. Fue una coincidencia encontrarse de nuevo, años después, en la academia de shinigamis del Comandante Yamamoto. No habian entrado el mismo año, pero desde el primer dia que se habían encontrado fortuitamente en un pasillo, se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Años mas tarde, habían acabado en divisiones separadas, luciendo uniformes de shinigami, como era su sueño.  
Y hoy por primera vez, llevaría puesta la insignia de Teniente de la Sexta División. Dios!! Esoy deseando fardar de ella delante de todo el Escuadron y ponerles firmes!! Jajaja me lo pasaré en grande. Iba pensando segun volvía a las dependencias interiores del Cuartel, pues tenía habitualmente la cabeza hecha un lio con todas las responsabilidades nuevas que estaba asumiendo. Por eso le gustaba recostarse en aquel viejo sauce a la orilla del riachuelo, aquel era su lugar de paz. Allí podía pensar con tranquilidad y olvidarse de todo durante unos minutos. Ahora sin embargo, su cabeza volvía a ser un hervidero de ideas y pensamientos, empezando por uno:

_"Me ha dicho que quería que la llevases durante tu proxima misión."_

A que mision se refería?

To Be Continued...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1. Mariposas de despedida**

**Y**ahei avanzaba a paso firme por los pasillos del Cuartel de la Sexta División. Muchos fueron los que se cruzaron con él por el camino, y su mirada se desviaba a la insignia que mostraba orgullosamente en el antebrazo. Los saludos se repetían una y otra vez, cada vez de boca de un miembro de la división diferente. Todos le conocían y hacia mucho tiempo que se esperaba el anuncio oficial, pero internamente hacia meses que todos le trataban como el subcapitán de la división. Desde el fallecimiento en acto de servicio del Teniente Harada, él había asumido sus funciones sin que nadie se lo ordenara. Como tercer oficial creía que esa era su obligación, además, no podía olvidar a Heisuke. Además de su superior, había sido su amigo y compañero durante muchos años y ahora se había ido, para siempre...  
Poco o nada se sabía acerca de su muerte. Había marchado al mundo humano en una misión rutinaria para localizar a un shinigami que hacia tiempo debía haber vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas. Normalmente esa tarea suele encargársele a los miembros de las fuerzas especiales, pero el teniente había insistido por tratarse de un conocido suyo.  
Las mismas fuerzas especiales encontraron su cuerpo tres días después, y ya nada podía hacerse por él. Solo quedaba de él una cáscara vacía donde antes reposaba la vida de su compañero y amigo. Asistió al entierro militar que se le hizo, pero ya nunca más regresó a su tumba, sencillamente le era demasiado duro. Se llamaba cobarde así mismo por no atreverse a acercarse, por no terminar de aceptar su perdida. Dentro de una semana haría un año de su muerte, pero intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza a medida que avanzaba por las dependencias del Cuartel

Por fin sus pasos encontraron su destino, el despachó del Capitán. Unas sobrias puertas de madera de roble le cerraban el paso, el escudo de la Sexta División había sido tallado en la piedra de la misma manera que la flor que lo acompañaba, la misma que aparecía bordada en su insignia. Con dos golpes secos golpeó la puerta con la fuerza habitual con la que solía hacerlo, pues ya era una costumbre.

- **Soy yo, Capitán...**- dijo después de aclararse la voz.

- **Pasa Hasegawa-kun**.- sonó una voz grave desde el interior de la habitación. 

Empujó la puerta corredera y entró dentro del despacho manteniendo el cuerpo y la mirada recta, una posición de respeto hacia su superior. El Capitán le esperaba sentado en una silla delante de un escritorio a rebosar de pilas de papeles y documentos de insole oficial. Ni siquiera podía vérsele la cara desde esa posición, pues las columnas de papeles lo tapaban por completo.

- **Conoces ya tu misión?**.- preguntó la voz de la persona oculta.

- **No señor, solo he sido informado de que debía presentarme en su despacho.**- respondió el teniente con rapidez y claridad. 

- **Bien, entonces te explicare...**

El Capitán era un hombre alto y fuerte, de complexión robusta y un aire despreocupado. Algo que le describía muy bien, pues pese a su cargo siempre tenía tiempo para las bromas o ayudar a sus subordinados. Este mismo aspecto podía describirle físicamente, pues era habitual que llevara barba de varios días que junto a su pelo corto de punta, le daba decía él mismo, un aire de galán con las mujeres. Y frases como esa, eran lo que más le gustaba del Capitán. Que alguien con sangre noble, perteneciente a una de las cinco familias, tuviera una actitud tan abierta y una personalidad tan campechana, le hacía sentirse a uno como si estuviera en compañía de un familiar, un amigo. Desde luego eso no significaba que no fuera estricto llegado el momento y que impusiera la disciplina propia de un cuerpo militar, pero tenía una manera muy personal de hacer las cosas.

- **Verás, hace dos días que perdimos el contacto con Hirano, 6º oficial de la Quinta División. Si lo recuerdas, Hirano estuvo en nuestra división ya hace algunos años hasta que su actual capitán se lo llevó a su división. No se lo reprocho, sus aptitudes estaban más acorde en ese escuadrón. El caso es que estaba encargado de velar por la seguridad de una familia de fuerte energía espiritual para ser humanos. Nos preocupaba que fueran presa fácil para hollows y lo mandamos para que los custodiara. Desconocemos lo que le ha podido pasar pero tememos lo peor. De cualquier manera tu serás el encargado de averiguar que le ha ocurrido e informar de su estado y el de la familia. Irás acompañado de otros dos shinigamis de la División y..**

- **Pero señor!! Yo soy perfectamente capaz de...** -le interrumpió Hasegawa.

- **Lo sé, no dudo de tu fuerza. Pero desde lo de Heisuke el año pasado, prefiero ser más precavido. No quiero perder más hombres por ser descuidado.**

- **Entendido señor.** - dijo asintiendo el subcapitán. Las palabras del Capitán distaban mucho de ser ciertas. No podía acusársele de descuidado, pues era perfectamente normal que alguien con rango de teniente pudiera encargarse sin ningún problema de un grupo de hollows. El desafortunado incidente distaba mucho de ser algo normal. 

- **Quiero que llevéis esto.** - dijo lanzándole algo desde el otro lado de la muralla de documentos.  
Hasegawa lo cogió sin dificultad pese a que no se esperaba algo por sorpresa. Se trataba de un pequeño artefacto metálico, con dos extremos alargados y una semiesfera en el centro.

- **Es un comunicador móvil. Un invento de la Duodécima División. Tu aun no has probado ninguno, pero los llevamos usando un par de meses en diferentes misiones en el mundo humano, con unos resultados buenísimos. Desde luego fue una buena idea la creación del centro de I+D por parte del Capitán Urahara, esta es una de sus ultimas maravillas.**

-** No entiendo muy bien como funciona, pero no parece complicado de usar. Y con esto puedo comunicarme con el Seireitei?**

- **Exactamente Teniente. Es mucho más rápido que usar mariposas infernales para llevar mensajes. De esta manera podrá solicitar refuerzos o permisos de cualquier tipo a la Sociedad de Almas y será respondido en segundos.**

- **Hay algo más que debiera saber sobre la misión Capitán?** - preguntó Hasegawa.

- **Tanto tu, como tu equipo tenéis permiso para liberar vuestras zampakutoh y hacer uso de las artes demoníacas si fuera necesario para el cumplimiento de la misión. Aunque por supuesto tu, por tu condición, deberás de sellar parte de tu poder para no afectar a las almas humanas. Todo claro Yahei?**

- **S..Si Capitán!** - Respondió con contundencia el teniente. No era normal que lo llamara por su nombre de pila durante asuntos oficiales, aunque se encontraran a solas, y aun no se había acostumbrado a la familiaridad del Capitán. - Por cierto, quienes me acompañarán?

- **El cuerpo de operaciones especiales quería mandar alguno de sus hombres, pero deje claro que prefería que todo quedará entre miembros del mismo escuadrón. De esta manera es más fácil el trabajo en equipo y una buena cooperación entre compañeros. Esa mujer quería colarme a una de sus aprendices y le dije que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer. Puede que ser una Shihouin intimide a muchos, pero no a mí, y ya nos conocemos desde hace bastante. ****  
****Tus compañeros te estarán esperando fuera. No seas duro con ellos Yahei.**

- **Claro, jeje**.- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa de su capitán. Él no podía verla desde detrás de la montaña de documentos, pero en el fondo sabía que era como si lo hubiera hecho.  
Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta corredera, atravesándola con rapidez. Caminó a paso fluido, alejándose poco a poco del despacho del Capitán. Con cada paso dejaba atrás las salas de entrenamiento, los dormitorios, las salas de estudio, el archivo,... hasta que salió por la puerta principal del Cuartel como un rayo. Dejó atrás con rapidez el Cuartel de la Sexta División y se dirigió a toda prisa al punto de salida donde comenzaría su misión. 

El shumpo le permitió llegar en pocos minutos a su destino: El Senkaimón, la gigantesca puerta que comunicaba ambos mundos, el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas, se encontraba delante suyo. Construido por shinigamis hacia mucho tiempo, reposaba, sólido cual piedra en la plaza adoquinada. Con la ayuda de unas mariposas espirituales, atravesarían la barrera entre ambos mundos, sin correr ningún peligro al atravesar el Dangai 

Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, una presencia que un segundo antes no estaba ahí y que se le acercaba a toda velocidad. Fue entonces cuando se giró para ver de quien se trataba...

_¿Quien..??_

_To be continued..._


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2. Un mal presentimiento**

El subcapitán Yahei se dio la vuelta sobresaltado al sentir el contacto con su hombro. Unos dedos finos y pálidos rozaban la tela de su traje, a pocos centímetros de su insignia y acercándose. La figura que apareció al girarse le era conocida, pero su presencia allí no le agradaba y se mantuvo alerta.  
Una pequeña mujer le miraba con unos penetrantes ojos verdes mientras su cara rebosaba arrogancia y satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Su pelo rojizo se movía al son marcado por el viento mientras dos pequeñas coletas reposaban a ambos lados de su cara. Fría como el hielo lo escrutaba con una mirada desafiante, como el gato que juega con su victima antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

- **Así que Teniente eh? Has avanzado mucho Hasegawa.** - dijo la chica retirando la mano lentamente después de rozar ligeramente la insignia.

- **Que quieres Asai?** - dijo dando un paso a un lado y evitando su pregunta. Le disgustaba su presencia y no lo escondía.

- **Vaya, ya no me llamas Naoko? Has cambiado mucho Hasegawa. Tu habrías llegado lejos en el escuadrón ejecutor, pero decidiste cambiar de camino, es una pena. Y todo para acabar así...**

- **Cállate!!**- exclamó furioso, aunque enseguida intentó calmarse.- **No he sido yo el que ha cambiado durante estos años. Mírate!! Ya ni reconozco a aquella Naoko, ahora eres...**

- **Mejor, esa es la palabra que buscabas para definirme. Soy más eficaz, no cometo fallos y nunca cuestiono las ordenes. Este ha sido siempre tu punto flaco Hasegawa.**- su mirada se alejó unos segundos del teniente y observó que dos shinigamis más se acercaban desde lejos hacia su posición.- **Parece que tus compañeros llegan, así que te dejaré con ellos.**

- **Antes de que te vayas me dirás a que demonios has venido? No creo que haya sido a recordar viejos tiempos no?** .- preguntó sabiendo que era aquello lo que ella había estado esperando desde el inicio de la conversación. Y como esperaba, reaccionó.

- **He venido para ver la basura que te acompañaba a esa misión, de la que deberíamos habernos encargado nosotros. Y por lo que veo, no me equivocaba. Ellos no dan la talla contra él, se los comerá vivos... jajaja** - dijo terminando la frase con una risita malévola, con lo cual se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.  
Yahei alargó su brazo y la cogió de la muñeca haciendo que se girase.- **Quien es él? De que hablas?**.-preguntó con inquietud, pues no podía dejar que se fuese después de decir eso.  
Su expresión divertida se cortó de golpe en cuanto esto ocurrió, y su mirada se volvió agresiva y desafiante. -** Suéltame...**- dijo mientras se soltaba de un tirón.- **Muy pronto lo averiguarás...**-y diciendo esto se alejó un par metros caminando y desapareció del lugar usando el shumpo.

Las dos figuras que habían hecho que la shinigami ejecutora desapareciese, no eran ni más ni menos que los que serían sus dos compañeros de misión. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en reconocer sus figuras en la distancia. El primero era uno de sus mejores amigos en la división, un hombre alto y corpulento, pelirrojo de nacimiento y más grande en corazón que en tamaño, si eso era posible. El bueno de Hishikawa se había ofrecido voluntario para la misión seguramente, y eso le animaba, era un buen compañero y un gran guerrero en la batalla, se sentía seguro dejándolo a él cubriendo su espalda.  
El otro shinigami era todo lo contrario al que le acompañaba, tanto su andar como la expresión de su cara decían a voz en grito su inseguridad. Seguía como un niño asustado el paso que marcaba el seguro Hishikawa, y se mantenía callado. Era de los más jóvenes de la división, un novato que hacia un par de meses que había entrado en el escuadrón. Aun no se había acostumbrado a la ajetreada vida de un shinigami y seguramente el capitán lo había asignado a la misión para que adquiriera experiencia. Toru Shibata era bajo y de pequeña constitución, llevaba el pelo moreno bastante corto y unas gafas grandes que le tapaban gran parte de la cara.  
Al fin los dos llegaron a su posición y se colocaron firmes delante suyo. - **Listos para marchar a sus ordenes, Teniente Hasegawa!.**- dijo nada más llegar el grandullón.

- **Gracias Hishikawa, partiremos de inmediato. Tres mariposas infernales nos esperan junto al Senkaimon unos metros mas allá. - En cuanto a ti Shibata, creo que es tu primera misión en el mundo humano, me equivoco? .**- preguntó el subcapitán al mas joven.

- **No.. no señor!** - tartamudeó nervioso el recién llegado.

- **Bueno, pues siendo así no te separes de nosotros y haz lo que te diga siempre. Así evitaremos errores innecesarios. Eres tan importante para la misión como cualquiera de nosotros, así que no te despistes novato.**- dijo terminando con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al chico. - **Sí señor!!**  
Estaba nervioso, pero era normal siendo tan joven e inexperto.

Así pues los tres se encaminaron a las puertas del Senkaimon y lo atravesaron acompañados de tres mariposas infernales. Estos pequeños y oscuros seres ayudaban a los shinigamis a realizar el viaje entre ambos mundos, sin tener que pasar por el Dangai, y evitándoles cualquier problema o peligro en esa zona.

Por fin divisaron las puertas que se les abrían y con ellas accedieron al mundo humano. Un paisaje desconocido les esperaba a ese lado...

**Mundo Humano ****  
****Algún lugar en el interior de Japón**

Aparecieron al lado de un árbol enorme que se encontraba cerca de la orilla de un río. Era un sauce llorón muy grande, cuyas ramas se alargaban como brazos que intentarán tocar con la punta de sus dedos, el agua que arrastraba la corriente.  
La zona parecía ser un claro situado entre la vereda del río y un bosque que podía divisarse a unos treinta metros del agua. El suelo estaba cubierto de una delicada capa de hierba verde, en la que se empezaba acumular el rocío de la noche. A diferencia del Sereitei, allí ya estaba anocheciendo y en una hora se verían envueltos en el manto de oscuridad con que les cubriría la noche. Una cabaña de madera se alzaba solitaria a apenas quince metros del árbol. No se veía ninguna luz en su interior.  
Sin ninguna pista más que seguir, los tres shinigamis se movieron en dirección a la vivienda tras un movimiento con la cabeza de su superior. El silencio era absoluto en aquella zona y solo podía escucharse el murmullo de las aguas y el lento pero seguro paso de aquellas tres personas a través de la hierba.

La edificación parecía encontrarse en buen estado, y a primera vista no vieron nada raro desde el exterior. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y se mecía al compás del viento entre débiles chirríos. 

Hasegawa se paró de pronto a medio camino e hizo un gesto levantando su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza. Inmediatamente sus dos compañeros se pararon siguiendo la orden y lo observaron expectantes. El shinigami cerró los ojos y se concentró tratando de sentir alguna clase de energía espiritual en la zona. _Como me temía..._ pensó para sus adentros. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta relajando su postura, hasta el momento en alerta preparada ante cualquier sorpresa. - **El área esta limpia, pero he sentido energía residual por toda esta zona, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de hollows. Han dejado una gran presión espiritual pero ya no se encuentran aquí, de cualquier manera permanecer en guardia y asegurad esta posición. Mientras, inspeccionaré la casa.**

- **Sí señor!** .-respondieron los dos shinigamis al unísono, para después situarse a ambos lados de la puerta con sus manos fijas en la empuñadura de sus zampakutohs.

Abrió la puerta con un ligero empujón y ésta cedió fácilmente, dejando ver lo que escondía tras ella...**Que demonios...?** La escena dantesca que se escondía entre la penumbra de la sala y la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana era pavorosa. El olor a sangre seca podía olerse nada mas entrar, proveniente de los cuerpos sin vida que sádicamente adornaban el suelo y las inmediaciones del interior. Frente a él encontró aquello por lo que había sido enviado... apoyando su espalda contra un armario se encontraba la figura ensangrentada de un shinigami. Sus ropajes estaban hechos jirones, desgarrados salvajemente por múltiples sitios. Su cabeza caía por su peso, con sus ojos aun abiertos mirando al infinito, sin vida. En su mano reposaba su arma, una zampakutoh con el filo roto, cuya punta se encontraba tirada en el suelo a apenas medio metro. Eso era lo que había sentido antes, lo que le había movido a atravesar esa puerta. Aquella zona apestaba a hollow, pero entre toda aquella energía espiritual, había creído detectar una mínima cantidad de energía espiritual conocida. No se había equivocado, pequeños rastros de energía espiritual aun persistían en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, desapareciendo poco a poco con el tiempo, solo detectables para los más perceptivos.

Yahei se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del shinigami y le cerró los ojos con las manos. Después su mano se dirigió hacia su zampakutoh, pues quería ver como se podía haber roto, pero su vista se perdió por el camino. Se desvió en la herida que tenía abierta en el pecho, y que sin lugar a dudas había sido mortal. Un enorme agujero le atravesaba el tórax hasta salir por la espalda, habiendo llegado a dañar el armario que se encontraba detrás. Detectó una enorme presión espiritual en esa herida, _aquello no era normal..._

Mientras el subcapitán Hasegawa inspeccionaba el cadáver, afuera la oscuridad se iba adueñando de todo. Y la luna comenzaba a ascender en el firmamento como cada noche estaba establecido. Los dos shinigamis que aguardaban en el exterior, pudieron observar como el astro celeste aparecía majestuosamente, iluminando cuanto había debajo. Era luna llena y la esfera resplandecía con luz propia, pero había algo inusual en ella, pues aparecía teñida de carmesí. La luna tenía esa noche, un aura rojiza, un aura de muerte. 

Lejos de allí, dos ojos rojos se iluminaron en la noche despertándose de su letargo. Aquella era su noche, de la misma forma que lo habían sido las anteriores. La luna era su marca, manchada de sangre...era... **La marca del cazador**

_La caza había comenzado... ___

_To Be Continued_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 - Descubrimientos**

**Mundo Humano ****  
****Algún lugar en el interior de Japón**

Los últimos rayos de sol ya habían desaparecido en el horizonte, ahora solo quedaba el extraño resplandor rojizo de la luna. En el interior de aquella cabaña de madera solo quedaba la más atroz de las escenas, donde antes había sido el escenario de la felicidad de una familia.

Yahei permanecía agachado frente al cadáver del shinigami, aun atónito del poder que aun emanaba de la herida del pecho. _No puede ser que se trate de... No, es imposible_, pensaba en su interior. Rodeo el cuerpo por un lado y lo asió de las axilas para arrastrarlo fuera de la vivienda. Al pasar al lado de sus hombres dijo muy serio.- **Quiero que mováis su cuerpo unos metros mas allá. Debemos llevarnos su cuerpo de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, merece un entierro militar digno. No obstante también estos humanos, así que también me encargaré de ellos. Alejaos, utilizaré un arte destructiva para... **- y fue entonces cuando su mirada recayó sobre el lugar donde antes reposaba el cuerpo del difunto shinigami. **¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame a mover ese armario Hishikawa!**

El hombretón entró corriendo dentro de la estancia, y asiéndolo por los lados arrastró el pesado mueble un metro a la derecha.

- **Justo lo que pensaba.**- dijo Hasegawa agachándose de nuevo y agarrando algo en el suelo. Tiró con fuerza de una argolla metálica y la tapa cedió, revelando lo que escondía al otro lado. - **Tenemos un superviviente.**

Al otro lado habían descubierto lo que parecía ser una pequeña despensa de apenas un metro de alto y de ancho. En su interior, un niño pequeño, de cuatro o quizás cinco años dormía placidamente ante el asombro de los shinigamis.

**Sociedad de Almas ****  
****Sistema de alcantarillado, en algún lugar debajo del Sereitei**

-** ¡Michiyo despierta!**

La chica levantó la vista del suelo con rapidez, alarmada al oír su nombre de repente. Se giró y mirando a la chica que le acompañaba dijo:- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **¿Cómo que qué pasa? Estaba contándote mis problemas y descubro que estás en la luna en vez de escuchándome. **- le dijo con dureza visiblemente enfadada. Era una chica de complexión normal y pelo castaño rojizo, que llevaba el pelo en un moño. Sus grandes ojos marrones miraban a Michiyo con expresión severa.

-** Disculpa Yumi.**- dijo la shinigami avergonzada.

- **No pasa nada, pero hoy estás más ausente y distraída de lo habitual, ¿Estas bien?**

- **Si, es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado... Venga, continuemos llevando los suministros al Cuartel.**- dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema y olvidar el asunto. Cambió su mirada ausente por una buena sonrisa a fin de que su compañera no notara nada raro. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, y en su interior no podía ocultar el pesar que sentía. 

Desde que Yahei había partido en esa misión sentía que algo no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Le habría rogado que no fuera, gritándole y amarrándole del uniforme si fuera necesario, solo para que se quedara a su lado, pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Él era capaz de cuidarse solo perfectamente, eso lo sabía, pues se contaba entre los mejores guerreros del Gotei 13, pero no era eso, había algo en aquella misión.

Intentó quitárselo de la cabeza mientras ascendía por una de las escaleras de servicio. Peldaño a peldaño intentaba decirse así misma que no había nada que temer, que él estaría bien y que en solo unas horas volvería victorioso de la misión. De seguro se reiría de ella por preocuparse y poner esa cara de tonta.

Alzó una mano y empujó el panel de piedra que hacía las veces de tapa de alcantarilla. Por fuera tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier otra baldosa, pero escondía una de tantas entradas y salidas a las alcantarillas, que tan bien conocían los miembros de su escuadrón. Apenas la había levantado un centímetro cuando escuchó voces desde muy cerca, y una de ellas le resultaba conocida. Levantó la baldosa solo un poco más para poder asomarse y comprobar por ella misma de quienes se trataba.

Dos mujeres conversaban de pie una enfrente de otra. Había reconocido a una de las dos por su voz, una joven chica pelirroja de aspecto desafiante ataviada con el uniforme ajustado de las fuerzas especiales. No sabía mucho sobre ella, pero en el pasado había sido compañera de Yahei. Su relación se había deteriorado mucho con el tiempo y ahora casi no podían ni verse sin hacer uso de las armas. La otra permanecía en una pose más relajada, envuelta en una aire de superioridad. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo largo, de un tono violeta oscuro, pero lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo eran unos penetrantes ojos de color dorado. Iba vestida con ropajes oscuros y ajustados que realzaban su estilizada figura y al mismo tiempo le daban esa distinción tan propia de una familia noble. Shihouin Yoruichi en persona. La líder del escuadrón ejecutor.

Era la primera vez que la había visto, pero su físico era inconfundible y reconocible en todo el Sereitei. No imaginaba como alguien como ella sería capaz de confundirse entre la gente sin llamar la atención.

- **Así que él ya ha movido sus piezas...**

- **Sí, mi señora. Tres shinigamis de la Sexta División partieron hace una hora.**- dijo Asai manteniendo el cuerpo firme en presencia de su superior. 

- **Era de suponer algo así. Y con el conocimiento que nosotros tenemos del objetivo, ¿Los ves capaces de acabar con él?** .-preguntó Yoruichi.

- **Un novato, un quinto oficial y un teniente. No estoy segura.**- dijo quedándose pensativa durante un par de segundos.- **Los dos primeros no tendrían posibilidad alguna. Pero Hasegawa es fuerte... depende de lo que haya mejorado en este tiempo.**

- **Veo que lo conoces Naoko...**- dijo su superior mientras la analizaba clavándole aquellos hipnóticos ojos dorados. Sentía como aunque no dijera nada, analizaba cada gesto inconsciente, cada palabra, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no conocía.- **Tranquila, yo también me fijé en él hace tiempo. No obstante el Capitán de la Sexta División jugó mejor sus fichas para que ingresara entre sus hombres. ****  
****¿Conoces el límite de su poder? ¿Hasta donde ha llegado?**

- **No podría asegurarlo con seguridad mi señora, pero creo que ...**

- **Es igual, prefiero no actuar conforme a suposiciones. Coge a varios a varios hombres e id tras ellos. Es nuestro objetivo, y no vamos a dejar que escape de nuevo.**- dijo seria y con contundencia la líder ejecutora.

- **¡Sí, mi señora!** - Respondió con firmeza Asai. - **Así se hará.**

- **Puedes irte.**

Apenas un par de segundos después, la chica pelirroja desapareció de su vista. Utilizando el shumpo se había desvanecido en un parpadeo, y no había sido capaz ni siquiera de ver en que dirección se movía. La noble de la familia Shihouin seguía parada en el mismo sitio, sin inmutarse.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz debajo suya: - Muévete, ¿qué haces ahí parada? No podemos retrasarnos o la capitana se enojará.- era Yumi otra vez, que venía detrás suyo llevando todo el cargamento de suministros. Del susto Michiyo dejó caer la baldosa para evitar ser descubierta.

- **Shhh! Espera un momento.**- dijo susurrando para no ser oída desde el exterior. Y volvió a asomarse empujando la baldosa.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a asomarse por la abertura, ya no había nadie en los alrededores. Solo un gato negro que paseaba por los alrededores. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la shinigami. _Habría jurado que sabía que estaba allí todo el tiempo. Menos mal que lo gatos no sabían hablar..._pensó confiada mientras terminaba de empujar la baldosa y salía fuera. Ayudó a su compañera a sacar la carga y salir del alcantarillado, y acto seguido tapó la entrada.

Las dos se pusieron en camino al Cuartel de la Cuarta División... mientras desde lo alto de un tejado eran observadas desde la lejanía, por un gato negro de ojos dorados.

**Mundo Humano ****  
****Algún lugar en el interior de Japón**

Shibata al ser el más pequeño se había ofrecido a bajar a la pequeña despensa y sacar al pequeño del interior. Una vez que estuvo en el piso, cerraron la compuerta y lo envolvieron en una manta que encontraron. Yahei intentó despertarlo suavemente mientras Hishikawa y el novato hacían guardia en la puerta. - **Despierta pequeño...**

El niño abrió los ojos, y aunque su primer impulso fue el de llorar, el ver una cara amiga lo tranquilizó. Instintivamente miró a su alrededor buscando algo, pero el teniente lo sujetó para que no se moviera del sitio y terminará encontrándose con ninguno de los cuerpos que habían cubierto con sabanas. 

- **Cuéntame chico, ¿qué ha pasado?** - preguntó con calma Yahei, terminando con una sonrisa para apaciguar al chico, al cual se le veía muy inquieto y asustado.

-** No lo se... oí gritos fuera... y después mamá me dijo que me escondiera en la despensa. Vi monstruos afuera.** Enseguida el shinigami relacionó las palabras y comenzó a hacer sus conjeturas mentalmente, mientras el chico seguía hablando entre sollozos. -Después oí más gritos... y luego ya no oí nada más. Llamé a mamá para que me sacara... pero no lo hizo. Buaaah.- Y entonces rompió a llorar.

- **Hishikawa, ven y ocúpate del crío. Mira si encuentras algo de comer para darle. Tengo que pensar...**

_Estaba claro que el chico tenía un poder espiritual superior al del resto de los humanos. Por esa razón podía ver a los shinigamis, y era probable que ese mismo poder hubiera atraído la presencia de hollows._ El asunto estaba bastante claro pensaba el shinigami.

El pequeño se había entretenido con un tarro de galletas que Hishikawa había conseguido rescatar entre el desorden en que había terminado convertida la casa, y con ello había conseguido reducir el volumen de los llantos del pobre muchacho. Todo andaba más o menos tranquilo cuando el niño rompió a llorar a pleno pulmón de nuevo. Esto no habría sido relevante de no ser por los gritos de Shibata desde el exterior: - **¡Señor! ¡Teniente Hasegawa!**

Yahei salió como un rayo de la vivienda con su mano derecha agarrando el mango de su zampakutoh. Los gritos de Shibata, el llanto del niño, y ese aumento de energía espiritual, todo había ocurrido en el mismo momento, y él no creía en las casualidades. Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con el shinigami novato evadiendo los ataques de un hollow con forma de simio. Sus brazos eran similares a dos gruesos troncos chocando una y otra vez contra su espada, retrocediendo con cada golpe. A su alrededor habían aparecido al menos media docena de hollows, de aspectos y tamaños muy diferentes. No obstante todos parecían ser de bajo nivel, _¿de quién era la energía tan enorme que notaba en el ambiente?_ Lo descubriría más tarde, ahora tenía que ayudar a su compañero o se encontraría en serias dificultades. 

Concentró la energía espiritual en su mano y las palabras salieron solas de sus labios:

- **¡¡ Hadou numero cuatro: Rayo Blanco!!**

La energía se concentró en su dedo índice y salió disparada en el aire, convertido en un fino pero potentísimo rayo de luz, que dejaba a su paso una estela azulada. El disparo impactó de lleno en la cabeza del vacío con forma de gorila con el que lidiaba Shibata, explotando junto a su mascara en mil pedazos.

- **¡No te acojones novato! ¡Ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno!** - En su cara podía leerse una sonrisa de pura felicidad, la de alguien que disfruta en un combate, aunque sepa que se juega la vida. _¿Podré algún día ser así?¿Cómo puede hacer él para evitar el miedo y luchar así?_ Shibata no lograba entender la expresión que reinaba en la cara de su superior, mientras se lanzaba de cabeza contra todos los hollows que habían surgido de la nada.

Los vacíos reaccionaron al ataque del shinigami y se lanzaron contra él. La escena era similar a la de dos trenes con destinos opuestos que avanzan por la misma línea y están a punto de colisionar. Su cara era de extrema confianza en sí mismo, pues ni siquiera había desenfundando su zampakutoh y se lanzaba a la carrera a toda velocidad.

En solo un par de segundos recorrió toda la distancia que separaba la cabaña de los vacíos y desenfundó su katana con una velocidad que jamás había visto. Con ese mismo movimiento sesgó en dos al primero de hollows, uno con forma de ciempiés. Y antes de que comenzara a desvanecerse su esencia purificada por la zampakutoh, ésta era clavada entre los ojos de otro que volaba por encima suyo. En tan solo unos segundos había terminado con dos vacíos, y ni siquiera había sudado. Sin duda ese era el poder de un subcapitán...

Aquellos mismos ojos rojos presenciaban la lucha que se libraba a la orilla de un río, en un pequeño claro, junto a una cabaña. Escrutaban a cuantos había allí, analizando sus movimientos y habilidades. Mientras, una larga lengua se relamía pensando lo que le esperaba.

- _**Eres rápido, esto será interesante...**_

_To Be Continued_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Como la miel a las moscas**

Los ojos de Shibata estaban atónitos, incapaces de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Mientras él a duras penas había podido contener los ataques del vacío que tenía delante suya, el teniente Hasegawa había acabado con varios de ellos en un suspiro. Se movía como en una danza con su espada y parecía que el tiempo se detuviese. Intentaba captar cada uno de sus movimientos a pesar de la velocidad a la que se movía, mientras su zampakutoh rasgaba el aire vibrando con la intensidad del combate.

El hollow que tenía delante levantó su fuerte brazo con intención de descargarlo con fuerza sobre el pequeño shinigami, a lo que éste reaccionó interponiendo su arma para parar el golpe, mientras la sostenía con fuerza con ambas manos. _Mierda, ahora no_. Empezó a concentrar toda su energía para parar el golpe que estaba a punto de llegar y que de seguro sería devastador. Aquel puño tenia la fuerza de varios hombres.

Lo habría sido. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó.

De repente el monstruo quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse. En sus ojos podía leerse la sorpresa de alguien que no sabe lo que ha pasado, pero también podía leerse algo más, aunque Shibata no sabía que era. Entonces se fijó bien, y observó los reflejos que la luz producía en la carne de aquella bestia. La luz provenía de pequeñas descargas que cubrían el cuerpo de aquel vacío como si miles de pequeñas serpientes eléctricas lo recorrieran y mordieran sin descanso.

- **Pero que...** - exclamó atónito el joven shinigami, que se había quedado sin palabras. Mientras su mente intentaba asimilar lo que sus ojos le enseñaban. _¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? _Pues estaba claro que el hollow no tenía nada que ver y tampoco veía al teniente por ningún lado.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y como un relámpago apareció en el pecho del vacío, la punta de una espada. La oscura sangre de la bestia manó de la herida como si de una macabra fuente se tratara, sorprendiendo a Shibata debajo de una cascada carmesí. El filo de la zampakutoh miraba directamente a la sorprendida cara del vacío, que por fin pareció liberado de aquella parálisis, pues profirió un sonoro aullido de dolor. No obstante, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. La espada comenzó a avanzar, consumiendo con fiereza todo cuanto encontraba a su paso: piel, músculo, hueso,... y finalmente impactó con la mascara que simulaba una calavera. Pero aquella blanca superficie no era rival para el fino acero, que la atravesó con facilidad y partió en dos.

Fue entonces cuando la figura del teniente Hasegawa apareció de nuevo. Durante todo este tiempo, apenas unos segundos que habían parecido horas, se había encontrado a la espalda del enorme hollow. Ahora, los restos de éste comenzaban a disiparse en el aire, purificados y en camino a su resurrección en la Sociedad de Almas. 

Shibata observaba en silencio a su teniente, al que hasta ahora nunca había visto en combate. Con el fondo de las partículas espirituales purificadas del hollow, se le veía como una figura lejana, difícil de alcanzar. Ojalá algún día llegara a ser como él.  
Y siguió observando como con la misma facilidad acababa con el resto de los vacíos que se encontraban alrededor, incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

No reparó en la sangre que le cubría el pelo y la cabeza hasta que empezó a resbalar por su mejilla. se llevó la mano a la cara allí donde estaba manchado y se observó la mano. _Aquella sangre, tan oscura y espesa era la de un hollow, pero podría haber sido la suya de no ser por el teniente_. Estaba avergonzado.

-** No pasa nada novato, es tu primera pelea.**- escuchó de una voz a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hishikawa con el niño a su lado. -**Tu míranos al teniente o a mí, y no tengas miedo de utilizar tu espada. Si el miedo te domina, acabarás mal. Recuerda que tú eres más rápido que ellos, así que aprovéchalo siempre que puedas.**- dijo mientras terminaba con una gran sonrisa.

- **¡¡Sí!!** - respondió con entusiasmo. Las palabras de su compañero habían renovado su ánimo y estaba seguro de que la próxima vez lo haría mejor.  
Mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara con la manga, empezó a acercarse a su teniente, que se había quedado quieto tras la pelea unos metros más allá. Era raro, pues parecía seguir alerta aunque ya no había ningún enemigo a la vista. Y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo. - **Teniente, le prometo que la próxima vez lo haré mejor, no volverá a...**

- **Lárgate novato. Ve a la cabaña.** - dijo fríamente sin mirarle siquiera. A pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila, su mente parecía estar en otra parte.

- **Pero señor, yo..**- replicó Shibata con incredulidad. No entendía a que venían esas palabras. 

- **¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Ahora!!** - le gritó de repente. Esta vez si que le miró, y en su rostro se leía preocupación. Pero preocupación porque? No tenía sentido, los hollows habían sido eliminados. No había razón para que lo tratara así, aunque fuera su superior. No obstante aquello era una orden, así que obedeció.

Shibata se dio la vuelta sin entender lo que estaba pasando y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la cabaña. Podía ver a Hishikawa con la misma expresión de sorpresa que debía tener él, ninguno sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
No miró atrás, pero apenas llevaba unos metros de carrera cuando algo cayó con fuerza delante suya. El suelo tembló por tan terrible impacto y una gran nube de polvo se levantó de pronto. Shibata cayó al suelo derribado, aunque rápidamente se levantó del suelo para ver que había pasado, más la nube de polvo era muy densa y le impedía ver nada.

Cuando el polvo y la arena se fueron disipando, el joven shinigami deseó que nunca se hubieran ido. Pues frente a él se erguía un monstruo como el que jamás había visto.

Un cuerpo grande y musculoso, que se mantenía sobre dos extremidades acabadas en tres zarpas y que poseía unos brazos casi tan largos como sus piernas. De piel azulada y largas y afiladas garras, poseía una cola larga y estilizada que finalizaba de forma letal en un aguijón óseo. El color de éste era el mismo que la mascara que coronaba su cuerpo, blanca como la nieve. Una máscara de vacío, alargada y finalizada en dos puntas, formando dos cuernos. Su mandíbula, sus cuencas oculares vacías, era la imagen cadavérica que asumía un espíritu cuando se corrompía, expresándolo a través de su máscara y ocultando su antiguo rostro. 

Mas no era su terrible y aterrador aspecto lo que más asustaba al pequeño shinigami, sino la presión espiritual que sentía emanar de ese cuerpo. Aquello no podía estar bien, su poder era inmenso, un mundo aparte comparado con los que acababan de eliminar. Ni cien hollows como los de antes podrían sumar el poder que tenía aquella cosa.

Shibata retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras torpemente intentaba desenfundar su zampakutoh para defenderse. Pero aquella bestia no le dio ninguna oportunidad y su garra derecha salió disparada como un rayo, dispuesta a empalar al muchacho.  
El shinigami levantó los ojos solo para ver que no le daría tiempo siquiera a terminar de desenfundar, su suerte estaba echada. Y aquellas enormes cuchillas terminarían con su vida de un plumazo.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos en el momento en que esperaba recibir el golpe, como si aquello fuera a disminuir su sufrimiento. Y en la oscuridad en la que había decidido refugiarse esperó el momento final. Más solo escuchó el sonido del restallar del acero.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, descubrió a su teniente, espada en ristre, cubriendo el golpe de la bestia. Sus garras habían sido paradas por la zampakutoh y ahora ambos se habían quedado quietos. Entonces una tenebrosa voz sonó como de ultratumba. Por su tono parecía bastante excitado:

-_**Bien, tal y como suponía eres rápido. Aunque no lo suficiente...**_

Yahei no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando algo lo golpeó en el costado con una fuerza brutal. Su cuerpo salió despedido por el aire como un misil, enviándolo directamente contra unas rocas. La colisión fue espectacular y pedazos de aquellas piedras salieron volando en todas direcciones.

-_** Esto va a ser muy divertido, espero que no se haya muerto aun...**_- exclamó el enorme vacío que parecía estar divirtiéndose.

El grito del pequeño Shibata interrumpió su risa al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él con su zampakutoh ya desenfundada. La estocada golpeó directamente en el pecho del hollow, que no había esperado un ataque por sorpresa como ese.

Mas cuando el shinigami observó la herida, contempló con horror que su espada no había causado el más mínimo daño en la piel del vacío. _¿Cómo era aquello posible? Lo he golpeado con todas mis fuerzas con la espada. Al menos debería tener algún corte._ Pensaba el pequeño Shibata.

- _**Ahora estoy con tu amigo. No tengo tiempo para jugar con enanos sin poder espiritual. ¿Porque no te vas a jugar con debiluchos como tu, eh?**_ -dijo el hollow sin perder su tono de humor. Y de un manotazo con el reverso de su garra mandó al pequeño shinigami a varios metros de distancia.

Shibata había caído a pocos metros de la cabaña. Cuando recobró el conocimiento por el golpe, Hishikawa lo arrastraba hacia la vivienda y lo ayudaba a levantarse. -** Eso ha sido muy valiente chico, pero será mejor que no te acerques a esa cosa. Ni tu ni yo somos rivales, además, tenemos algo más en que pensar.**- su cabeza señalaba justo delante suya, donde dos pares de pequeños vacíos acababan de aparecer. - **No se de donde coño han salido, pero son cosa nuestra.**-afirmó con rotundidad el fornido shinigami.

-**¿Pero que pasa con el teniente?**- preguntó Shibata con preocupación. 

- **Él sabe cuidarse. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.**

Yahei se levantó pesadamente, el golpe que aquella bestia le había propinado con la cola había estado a punto de romperle un par de costillas. Pero lo que más le dolía era no haberlo visto venir. Se había concentrado tanto en parar ese golpe que había olvidado el resto.  
Aquel monstruo era tremendamente fuerte, más que ningún otro hollow contra el que hubiera peleado antes. Y eso era algo que no hacía sino confirmar, las sospechas que ya tenía desde que había sentido su energía espiritual al poco de llegar.

- **Menos grande...**-exclamó con rotundidad. - **Esos hollows, son cosa tuya eh? Esa es tu habilidad.**

- _**Vaya, eres más bueno de lo que pensaba. Si, así es. Segrego una sustancia que en contacto con el aire atrae hollows menores hayá donde quiero. Los utilizo para lo que más me gusta, cazar shinigamis.**_

-** Cabrón...**- escupió soltando todo el odio que aquella criatura le hacía sentir.- **Pienso acabar contigo.**

-_**Cada vez tengo más ganas de comerme tu alma ¿Me dejarás devorarte ahora que sabes que no tienes posibilidad alguna?**_- preguntó justo antes de empezar a reír de forma histérica.

- **Eso te va a costar bastante más, monstruo. Antes me pillaste desprevenido, pero ahora comienza la autentica lucha.**- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Su cuerpo firme ante la bestia que tenia delante no se inmutaba lo más mínimo. Sus ojos ardían ya con el fuego de la batalla, observando al enemigo sobre el que descargaría toda su furia. Mientras, una de sus manos aferraba su zampakutoh, sosteniéndola en alto, por encima de su cabeza. De la boca del shinigami surgieron como por ensalmo las palabras ansiadas. Y dejó fluir la rabia con todo su poder...

**¡¡Atraviesa las nubes y los cielos, RAITORA!!**

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 - El relámpago blanco**

_**Mundo Humano **__**  
**__**Claro de la cabaña**_

El cielo nocturno comenzó a oscurecerse más y más. Negras y densas nubes robaban la poca luz rojiza que reflejaba la extraña luna de aquella noche. Hasta que ya no podía verse nada, pues al igual que el resto del cielo, había quedado cubierta.

Hishikawa observaba la situación desde el marco de la puerta, todo cuanto le rodeaba. A su lado el joven e inexperto Shibata lo acompañaba, nervioso, sosteniendo su zampakutoh con las dos manos. Detrás suya, sentado el suelo, el pequeño niño que habían encontrado y cuya vida había que proteger a toda costa.  
Y justo delante suya, unos cuantos hollows de pequeño tamaño con los que tendrían que luchar para asegurar la zona. Mas había oído las palabras de la bestia que acababa de hacer su entrada y contra la que luchaba Hasegawa, y podría seguir invocando más vacíos si así lo quería. Así que creyó que lo mejor sería mantener tranquilo al novato, pues iba a recordar aquella noche durante el resto de su vida.

- **Shibata, ve y esconde al crío dentro de nuevo. Vamos a tener que defendernos de estos hollows y lo ultimo que queremos es que resulte herido. Ahí estará a salvo. **- dijo el fornido shinigami con autoridad. Pues quería que el chico tuviera claro que la situación estaba controlada, no debía caer en el pánico. - **Después vuelve a ayudarme. Esta va a ser una noche larga. **

El joven shinigami entró dentro de la casa con sus gafas aun manchadas con algunas gotas de sangre. Cogió al pequeño de la mano, pues había comenzado a llorar de nuevo e intentó acallarlo susurrándole algo que Hishikawa no llegó a escuchar. Hasta que finalmente escuchó el sonido de la tapa cerrándose. Shibata volvió espada en mano y con una expresión que reflejaba más confianza de la que poseía minutos antes.

- **¿Listo? Prepárate, porque quizás aparezcan más. **

-** ¡Sí!** - afirmó con rotundidad y entusiasmo.

Y los dos shinigamis se lanzaron a la carga espada en mano, contra el pequeño grupo de hollows.

_**Sereitei, Sociedad de Almas **__**  
**__**Cuartel de la Cuarta División**_

Dos mujeres ataviadas con el uniforme de shinigami se acercaban caminando a la entrada del Cuartel de la Cuarta División. Arrastraban toda clase de bártulos de limpieza con ellas, además de un saco cada una, que llevaban a sus espaldas.  
Al llegar a la puerta principal, la primera de ellas se quitó el saco de la espalda y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Agotada se limpió el sudor de su frente con la mano y suspiró en señal de alivio. Su compañera la imitó dejando el saco en el suelo y al ver que su compañera comenzaba a morderse el labio no pudo evitar preguntarla: - **¿Qué té pasa hoy Michiyo? No has dicho nada en todo el viaje de vuelta y eso no es normal en ti. **Conocía bien a aquella chica del pelo moreno alborotado, y sabía que siempre que pensaba en algo que la preocupaba, empezaba a morderse el labio inferior. Como también sabía lo que le diría a continuación.

-** No es nada, no te preocupes. **- dijo tímidamente esbozando una sonrisa. Eso era lo que hacía siempre que algo no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Una duda que la consumía hasta que finalmente tomaba una decisión.

-** Bueno, entonces vamos a llevar esto dentro. **- exclamó Yumi molesta. Sabía que no había más que ella pudiera hacer si Nakamura no estaba dispuesta a abrirse. Así que optó por cambiar de tema y dejar que ella misma se decidiera.

Michiyo reaccionó asintiendo y las dos entraron empujando la gran puerta de madera que daba paso al interior del Cuartel.

Dentro no había mucho revuelo, la cosa estaba bastante tranquila. Dejaron los suministros en el almacén y pasaron por la sala de descanso. Una habitación amplia y espaciosa con amplios ventanales para que entrara la luz del sol, y que estaba repleta de camas preparadas. Actualmente la gran mayoría estaban vacías pero había que estar preparados para cualquier emergencia. Ahora mismo solo reposaban un par de jóvenes shinigamis.  
Habían resultado heridos en unas practicas fallidas de kidoh, algo que a veces pasaba entre los novatos. Alguno se pasaba de listo y se saltaba la invocación previa. Por supuesto el resultado era catastrófico, y eran los de la Cuarta los encargados de cargar con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Nakamura recibió un leve empujón con el codo por parte de su compañera, que la avisaba disimuladamente. Al girarse hacia donde miraba Yumi, descubrió quien había hecho entrada en la habitación y la importancia de ello.  
Una mujer de aspecto tranquilo y sosegado, que exhibía su precioso cabello oscuro en una larga coleta anudada. Vestía el uniforme negro de shinigami bajo una inmaculada capa blanca, que señalaba el rango que ocupaba en los trece escuadrones. En su cinturón reposaba su zampakutoh, Minazuki. Ella era Unohana Retsu, capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón. 

Las dos se pusieron firmes ante la entrada de su capitana tal y como mandaba el orden militar. Al llegar junto a ellas, hizo un gesto con la mano para que descansaran, y con una voz cálida y amable dijo:

- **Nakamura, Hanari. ¿Habéis traído todo lo que os dije?**

- **Sí, mi capitana. **-respondieron las dos al unísono.

- **Muy bien. Podéis ir a descansar, os lo habéis ganado. **- dictaminó con una sonrisa, pues la capitana era una persona amable y cariñosa a la vez que admirable y justa.

Cuando las dos se daban la vuelta para retirarse, Michiyo sintió la cálida mano de la capitana Unohana en el hombro. -** Nakamura, acompáñame por favor. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. **- y se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente. Michiyo estaba extrañada por aquella situación, pero obedeció a su capitana y la siguió como su sombra. 

Yumi vio alejarse a las dos, intrigada por aquella situación. _¿Qué querría la capitana Unohana de Michiyo?_

_**Mundo Humano **__**  
**__**Claro de la cabaña**_

Con un tajo rápido y limpio, Shibata cortó en dos la cabeza del pequeño hollow que tenía delante. Se sentía eufórico, pletórico tras haber derrotado él solo a aquel vacío. Esta vez no había necesitado la ayuda de nadie y sentía que estaba haciendo progresos. Le recordaba a las practicas en la Academia años atrás.

- **¡¡Así se hace chico!!** - exclamó Hishikawa felicitándolo. Al mismo tiempo el último de los hollows se deshacía en partículas espirituales. -** Ya están todos. Por el momento, ya oíste a ese monstruo. Así que estate preparado. **

Una explosión a lo lejos hizo que ambos se giraran para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. varios metros a lo lejos, Hasegawa seguía librando una lucha sin piedad contra el menos grande.  
La garra del enorme vacío se había clavado en el suelo tras realizar un ataque demoledor, que a duras penas había conseguido esquivar el shinigami. Con tanta velocidad lanzó su ataque el hollow, que de no haber usado el shumpo, podría haber acabado muy mal.

En cambio, tras utilizar el paso instantáneo, apareció a la espalda de su oponente, a un par de metros de altura. Dispuesto a descargar su ataque sobre el cuerpo del hollow, alzó su zampakutoh hacia el cielo. Pero el aspecto de ésta había cambiado, su forma había evolucionado, asemejándose a la de un rayo. Toda su superficie aparecía cubierta de rayos y electricidad, de la que continuamente saltaban chispas.

-**¡¡ Increíble!!** - exclamó asombrado Shibata con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- **Ah es verdad, es la primera vez que lo ves. Siempre impresiona la primera vez. **Hishikawa estaba a su lado, y al igual que él, veía el combate desde lejos con expectación. -** Esa es Raitora, la zampakutoh del Teniente Hasegawa. **

Toda la energía eléctrica que rodeaba la espada comenzó a acumularse en la parte superior de su filo mientras el shinigami la alzaba en alto. Sus ojos refulgieron durante un segundo, como si un relámpago hubiera iluminado su pupila y entonces con fuerza descargó el golpe. Pese a que no se encontraba a una distancia suficiente para alcanzarle, no hubo duda en sus movimientos y la hoja cayó con fuerza. La zampakutoh estalló y toda la energía eléctrica que contenía salió disparada en forma de una ola de energía amarilla chisporroteante. 

Inesperadamente el menos grande giró su cabeza en ese momento, solo para que sus ojos contemplaran lo que se le venía encima. Mas sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos de lo que el shinigami había previsto y de un salto, consiguió evadir el ataque, alejándose de la zona de impacto.

La ola de energía estalló contra el suelo, allí donde un segundo antes se encontraba el gran vacío, levantando una gran polvareda tras la explosión. - **Eso estuvo cerca, parece que estás lleno de sorpresas. **Dijo mientras miraba la gran brecha que se había abierto en la tierra por el impacto. -**¡¡ Pero eres demasiado débil para ser un rival digno para un Adjuca como yo!!**-gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre él a toda velocidad.

Con una dificultad extrema consiguió parar con su zampakutoh el primer garrazo del gran vacío. Sus brazos se sentían a punto de estallar solo de intentar resistir aquella fuerza brutal. Y fue incapaz de evitar su segundo golpe cuando este llegó y lo golpeó con todo el puño en pecho y abdomen. El ataque fue brutal y la tremenda fuerza de su enemigo lo lanzó por los aires como un misil contra los árboles del bosque que había cerca del claro.  
Un árbol, dos, tres,... iban siendo derribados por el cuerpo del shinigami, que finalmente acabó estampado contra un enorme y anciano árbol, suficientemente grande para absorver la salvaje fuerza del impacto.

_Adjuca... es imposible que consiga vencer a un adjuca con mi fuerza actual, debo... _- pensaba Yahei mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio. Con su espalda apoyada contra el tronco de aquel enorme árbol, introdujo su mano dentro del uniforme en busca de algo. Su pelo oscuro estaba teñido de sangre en la zona superior a la frente, y el liquido carmesí descendía lentamente hasta sus mejillas, tiñendo la mitad de su rostro. Su cuerpo presentaba muchas y diferentes heridas, fruto de los golpes del vacío y contusiones, culpa de los objetos que había encontrado a su paso.

_Me duele todo, y apenas tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Si esto sigue así no lo conseguiré. Si solo... _-recitaba en su interior mientras su mano izquierda buscaba dentro de su traje y la derecha se apoyaba en su espada. - **Mierda... **- exclamó con desesperación mientras observaba aquello que tenía en su mano. Los restos del novísimo aparato de comunicación que le habían entregado, estaban hechos trizas, inutilizables. Privándole de cualquier transmisión de ayuda y de poder solicitar ningún permiso.

A lo lejos, siguiendo una estela de destrucción, troncos partidos y ramas arrancadas, se acercaba corriendo el portador del caos. El ser que había provocado todo aquello y que se regocijaba causándole más y más dolor, y que ansiaba devorarle.

Su cuerpo se levantó pesadamente, ayudándose de Raitora para poder erguirse. Tenía la espalda y las piernas aun entumecidas por el impacto. Y el golpe en el pecho debía haberle roto alguna costilla, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. - **No, no perderé ante alguien como tu. Yo frenaré tu lluvia de sangre. **

Apenas quince metros separaban al menos grande del teniente Hasegawa, cuando el vacío estalló en una sonora carcajada. - **¿¡ Tu!? No me hagas reír. ¡¡ Ni siquiera podrás tocarme insecto!!**

El cuerpo de Yahei esperaba en pie la inminente llegada del adjuca, mientras agarraba con fuerza su zampakutoh con la mano izquierda. La derecha por el contrario permanecía en su pecho por alguna razón que el vacío desconocía, pero no frenó su avance.  
Hasegawa se debatía en su interior sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _Sé que va en contra de las normas, pero es nuestra única posibilidad. Asumiré todas las culpas más tarde, pero antes acabaré con este cabrón. _Sus ojos se llenaron de convicción y se clavaron en el enemigo que casi tenía encima. -** Está decidido. **

Los ojos detrás de la mascara dudaron acerca de las palabras del shinigami, no sabía que podría estar pensando. Solo pensaba en clavar su garra en su pecho y devorarle poco a poco, hasta asimilar todo ese poder. Entonces observó los ojos del shinigami, el iris brillaba con fuerza, con una energía desconocida hasta ahora. Y allá donde tenía la mano derecha cerca del pecho, había aparecido un tatuaje del que hasta ahora no se había fijado. Una flor negra con cinco pétalos. Y entonces fue cuando supo que algo iba mal...

Las palabras que salieron de su boca le helaron la sangre y ya no se perdonaría no haber tomado en serio a aquel shinigami.

-** ¡¡ Liberación del límite!!**

Una inmensa energía invadió la zona, inundándolo todo de luz durante un segundo, y elevándose hasta el cielo. Atravesando las negras nubes con su luz, como un magnífico relámpago blanco.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 : Choque de fuerzas**

_**Mundo Humano **__**  
**__**Claro de la cabaña**_

La inmensa bocanada de energía salió despedida hacia el cielo como una brillante lanza blanca directa a clavarse en el pecho de la bestia negra. Al hacerlo, las nubes se arremolinaron a su alrededor, incapaces de detener tamaña energía.

Muchos metros mas abajo, un hombre se encontraba en el interior de esa energía. Pequeñas nubes de polvo se separaban y disolvían a su alrededor, producto de la explosión que segundos antes se había producido. Su figura, antes encorvada, se mantenía ahora firme, con la espalda recta. La sangre había dejado de manar de sus heridas, mientras sus ojos refulgían con la intensidad de un trueno.  
Con un simple movimiento rápido con su espada, la energía desapareció en un instante. Pero la mirada desafiante que mantenía con su enemigo no lo hizo. Siguió ahí, observándole.

-_** ¡¿Que demonios ha sido eso?!**_ - espetó el hollow, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de ver. La energía de aquel shinigami había aumentado de manera espectacular después de liberar su espada, no sabía que estaba pasando.

El shinigami le miró con indiferencia y dijo calmadamente: - **Liberación del límite. Aquellos que tenemos el rango de subcapitán o superior, con el fin de evitar influir en los espíritus del mundo real, limitamos nuestro poder espiritual en un sello, único para cada división.**- solo contemplar la cara que debía estar poniendo aquel hollow debajo de la mascara, valdría su peso en oro, pensaba Yahei por dentro. Pues por lo que veía, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de aquella medida. Y pensaba aprovecharlo.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa burlona y dijo con contundencia: - **Te lo demostraré**. Entonces elevó su zampakutoh hacia el cielo y esta inmediatamente se cargó de electricidad, igual que la vez anterior. Sus dos manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del mango y descargó el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. 

Con un rápido destelló la zampakutoh liberó el ataque, pero esta vez fue diferente. Su velocidad era endiablada y su fuerza no fue la misma. El adjuca no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar un ataque que fue y la onda eléctrica le dio de lleno. El impacto con el cuerpo del hollow hizo que éste retrocediera empujado por su enorme fuerza, dejando la tierra marcada por sus garras. Saltaron chispas en todas direcciones tras el impacto hasta que finalmente todo cesó y el cuerpo del monstruo se detuvo. 

Mientras el polvo levantado desaparecía, Yahei pudo ver como el cuerpo encogido del vacío se erguía, mostrando las consecuencias del ataque del shinigami. Pese a que había interpuesto un brazo para cubrirse, presentaba un largo corte desde el hombro hasta la pierna. Y por supuesto, su brazo izquierdo mostraba el mismo corte. La herida parecía haber cortado y quemado la carne del hollow al mismo tiempo. Quemando primero y arrasando sin piedad la carne quemada y débil después. De la herida comenzaba a manar sangre, aunque en pequeñas cantidades. Sin lugar a dudas el menos grande había endurecido sus músculos con toda su energía espiritual para minimizar los daños y evitar un golpe mortal.

- _**Así que esta es tu verdadera fuerza, shinigami.**_- dijo el adjuca mientras con su larga lengua lamía de forma lasciva, la sangre que manaba de su brazo. - _**Me gusta. Ahora si que podré soltarme de verdad.**_ Se notaba, por su mirada y la expresión de su cara, que aquello le excitaba, que estaba disfrutando. Incluso herido, parecía que ver su propia sangre lo estimulara aun más.

_**Sereitei, Sociedad de Almas **__**  
**__**Cuartel de la Cuarta División**_

Michiyo estaba sentada en una cómoda silla frente a una de las personas más poderosas y respetadas de la Sociedad de Almas. Mientras les servían una taza de té, la shinigami se encontraba abrumada e intimidada. Nunca antes había hablado a solas con la capitana Unohana, siempre había sido en compañía de otros oficiales o shinigamis de la división.

Por eso, cuando le había pedido amablemente que la acompañara hasta su despacho, perpleja, había tardado un par de segundos en reaccionar, y seguir a su capitana. A través de los laberínticos pasillos del cuartel, llegaron hasta el despacho de la capitana Unohana. Allí había ya alguien depositando la bandeja con el juego de té que les estaban sirviendo en esos instantes.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Unohana, acomodada en su sillón, bebió un sorbo de té y mirando a la sonrojada y tímida chiquilla dijo:

- **Nakamura, te he hecho venir, porque quería hablar contigo de algo. Aunque primero me gustaría que me contaras aquello que te aflige.**

Michiyo miró a aquellos grandes ojos azules, que la miraban con ternura. Era incapaz de ocultarle nada. Pues ella, era la persona que más admiraba, por quien había decidido ingresar en el Cuarto Escuadrón. Y la persona que aun hoy, seguía enseñándole como ser una mejor shinigami.

- **Verá capitana... la verdad es que hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado y han pasado muchas cosas. Supongo que... estoy algo cansada. **- dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa para fingir que todo iba bien.

Pero al mirar de nuevo a la capitana se encontró con una expresión diferente a la de hacía unos segundos. Su mirada y expresión eran serias ahora, inflexibles. Michiyo lo supo enseguida con solo ver su cara. Lo sabía. Sabía que ocultaba algo.

- **Por favor, empieza...** - dijo como si no hubiera oído la frase anterior de la shinigami. Su voz estaba calmada, en ningún momento se había alterado. Solo había querido hacer saber a la joven shinigami, que no tenía tiempo para juegos, que quería la verdad.

Michiyo Nakamura no tuvo más remedio que relatarle cuanto había ocurrido durante todo el día. Le contó cuanto sabía, con quien había hablado, lo que había escuchado e incluso sus temores más profundos. Solo se guardó para sí, aquella parte que solo concernía a su corazón.

_**Mundo Humano **__**  
**__**Claro de la cabaña**_

El cielo tronó y las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre los dos shinigamis que veían la escena desde la lejanía. Ambos habían vislumbrado la intensa columna de luz que había surgido de donde shinigami y hollow peleaban, y los dos sabían lo que eso significaba. Aquel aumento de poder en su compañero solo tenía dos explicaciones posibles, y a la vista estaba cual de ellas había sucedido.

- **Su poder espiritual se ha... se ha... multiplicado... **- intentaba decir tartamudeando el joven novato.

- **Cinco veces.**- dijo únicamente con seriedad Hishikawa.

-** ¿Que? ¿Cómo es eso posible? No hemos enviado ninguna transmisión a la..**. - intentaba decir nervioso Shibata, quien no terminaba de asimilar el porqué de aquella situación. 

- **Él mismo lo ha decidido. Sabe que no puede liberarse del sello que limita su poder espiritual sin la autorización de la Sociedad de Almas.**- Los ojos del shinigami mostraban preocupación por su compañero. Sabía lo que había ocurrido y entendía que no lo habría hecho, si no hubiera tenido ninguna otra opción. 

Yahei era respetuoso con las normas, pero ya había tenido problemas en el pasado con ellas. No compartía muchas de las estrictas leyes de la Sociedad de Almas, las cuales según él ponían en peligro la vida de los propios shinigamis. El permiso de solicitud de la liberación del límite había sido una gran polémica, cuando él mismo acabó enfrentándose con las grandes autoridades. Como él decía, se tardaba demasiado en autorizar la liberación pues en el momento en que se solicita, suele ser un momento crítico, en el que no dispones de tiempo.

- **Pero... ¿ no se meterá en problemas por esto?** - preguntó Shibata, incrédulo.

- **Por supuesto. El Sereitei está al corriente de este tipo de cosas en el momento en que se ejecutan. En estos momentos deben estar recibiendo los datos que indican lo que el Teniente ha hecho.**- respondió el fortachón shinigami.- **Y tomarán medidas...**

Un poco más allá dos almas seguían luchando en un continuo intercambio de golpes: garras que cortaban el aire, destellos electricos por todas partes, el choque de una zampakutoh contra unas garras como cuchillas,... la batalla no había desado por un solo segundo.

Era difícil verlos desde la distancia, pues solo parecían dos sombras bajo la lluvia, parpadeando de un lado a otro y chocando entre sí. Solo el agua parecía anunciar su presencia con cada estallido o salpicadura.

La lucha se había recrudecido, desde hacia unos instantes Yahei no había parado de moverse, esquivar y atacar sin descanso. Por fin parecía que sus fuerzas se habían igualado y tal y como había pensado, la liberación del límite era algo que no podía esperar. De no ser por ella, ahora quizás estuviera muerto, devorado por aquella bestia.

En lugar de eso, arremetía con su zampakutoh, cargada de electricidad, dispuesto a cortarle a la altura del estomago. Pero era el hollow, quien interceptaba ese ataque y lo contrarrestaba con sus afiladas garras, tan duras como la espada. Y con su otra zarpa la descargaba sobre el shinigami desde arriba en un golpe demoledor. Hasegawa giró sobre sí mismo para evadir el ataque, que se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza.

Aprovechando la inercia del giro, se agachó para atacar por lo bajo, a una de sus piernas, con intención de sesgarla. Mas el adjuca pudo ver sus intenciones y rápidamente saltó para alejarse, llevándose tan solo un corte leve. Utilizando la garra que tenía hundida en la tierra y saltando con sus piernas, dio una voltereta para caer a un par de metros del shinigami. Sin lugar a dudas, su forma humanoide estaba totalmente preparada para una pelea como esa.

- _**No esta mal shinigami, lo que quiera que has hecho... **_- gruñó el vacío mientras recuperaba el aliento.- _**Te ha convertido en una presa que vale la pena matar.**_

Hasegawa también se recuperaba en su sitio.- **No sé si considerar eso como un cumplido.** -dijo con media sonrisa. - **No estás luchando a tu máximo nivel, hay algo que te estás reservando... ¿me equivoco?**

El vacío puso cara de sorpresa ante el comentario del shinigami, y acto seguido comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Y entre risotada y risotada fue soltando frases:

-_**¡¡ Sabía que eras bueno!! Pero además eres muy perceptivo, shinigami.**_ -espetó el menos grande muy exaltado. Pero después de esas palabras se dio un par de segundos para calmarse de la excitación, pero de repente volvió a estallar en un torrente de risotadas gritando: -_**¡¡ Por desgracia, no sobrevivirás para ver mi mejor habilidad!!**_

Y tras gritar esas palabras, alargó su brazo derecho hacia Hasegawa y levantó la palma de su garra. La energía empezó a concentrarse en el centro de la palma, de donde comenzó a brillar con intensidad una luz rojiza que no dejaba de lanzar destellos en todas direcciones.

- _**¡¡¡ Cómete esto, shinigami !!!**_

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: No me subestimes**

_**Mundo Humano **__**  
**__**Claro de la cabaña**_

La energía comenzó a concentrarse en la palma de la garra del menos grande, como una pequeña bola carmesí de pura energía incontrolada. Aquellos destellos en todas direcciones no eran sino el preludio de algo mucho peor, algo que estaba por llegar.

_¡¡Cero!!_ Pensó el shinigami mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Conocía aquel ataque tan bien como su enemigo. El ataque más poderoso y devastador que puede usar un menos grande. Concentrando su energía en un punto, es capaz de lanzar un ataque directo de una potencia inimaginable. Apenas tenía tiempo, el tiempo de carga era mínimo, solo unos segundos.. 

Sin previo aviso, tan solo unos segundos después de que aparecieran los primeros signos, un inmenso rayo de energía carmesí brotó de la palma de la mano del hollow.

Con una furia desproporcionada la energía salió a toda velocidad, arrasando cuanto encontraba a su paso. Un enorme surco se formaba en el suelo bajo el rayo, a medida que avanzaba levantando tierra, roca y hierba. Incluso el aire se apartaba de su camino.

El resultado final no se hizo esperar, una gigantesca explosión de luz que iluminó toda la zona con ese brillo tan característico durante varios segundos. La tierra retumbó durante esos instantes, que se hicieron eternos, decreciendo según lo hacía la artificial iluminación que el ataque había producido.

Los dos shinigamis que combatían a lo lejos contra nuevos hollows atraídos por la presencia del menos grande, se giraron instintivamente al sentir la explosión. Tanto ellos, como los vacíos recién llegados quedaron estupefactos ante tamaña muestra de poder.  
Con la desaparición de la luz, una enorme columna de humo se había levantado en la zona del impacto, donde era imposible ver nada desde esa distancia.

Shibata y Hishikawa se esforzaron en dar muerte a los pequeños vacíos con toda la rapidez que pudieron. Y acto seguido, antes de que aparecieran más, corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, su teniente. 

- **No... no la siento.** - dijo el pequeño shinigami con gafas. -** La energía espiritual del teniente Hasegawa... ha desaparecido!!**

Hishikawa no quería admitir lo que significaban las palabras del novato, pero era cierto. Él tampoco podía sentir ya la presencia de Hasegawa, por mucho que se esforzara. _No, no podía ser verdad. Con todo lo que él había hecho aquella noche, no podía acabar así._ Fue entonces cuando según corría, se fijó en el cielo, de donde seguía cayendo un aguacero. La luna, permanecía oculta por una cortina de nubes negras que no dejaban de descargar agua sobre shinigamis y hollows. 

- **No ha muerto. Mira al cielo.**- exclamó con seriedad el gran shinigami.

- **¿El cielo?**- preguntó Shibata confuso.- **¿Qué tiene que ver el cielo con el teniente?**

- **Bien, te lo contaré.**- dijo el fornido shinigami, que cerró sus ojos pensativo durante dos segundos, y después, seguro de lo que iba a decir, continuó. -** Es algo que muy pocos saben, solo aquellos que estuvimos con el teniente en el ultimo año. ****  
****La mayoría de la gente que ve a Hasegawa liberar su zampakutoh, deduce nada más verla, que su poder es de tipo eléctrico, no ven mas allá...**

- **¿Y que más tendría que haber?**- preguntó Shibata escéptico. 

- **Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Cuando dirías que empezó a llover?**- resolvió Hishikawa. Y los dos se adentraron en el lindero del bosque, donde se había producido la explosión.

Cuando los dos shinigamis llegaron al lugar del desastre, quedaron atónitos ante la devastación y destrucción resultantes del ataque del menos grande. Un enorme cráter indicaba la zona que había recibido el impacto. A su alrededor todos los árboles habían caído derribados por la explosión o tronchados por la fuerza de ésta. Sus restos aparecían ardiendo a varios metros de donde originariamente habían estado.

Mas por más miraban no veían signo alguno del teniente, no estaba por ninguna parte. Solo cabía la posibilidad de que su cuerpo estuviera sepultado por escombros o se hubiera volatilizado sin dejar rastro.

- _**Vaya, vaya, parece que un par de insectos han decidido que quieren jugar con los mayores...**_- gruñó una maliciosa voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos shinigamis se giraron al instante, solo para ver al enorme adjuca justo detrás suya, a pocos metros. Su musculoso cuerpo había sido marcado y presentaba una herida larga, que cubría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, aunque apenas sangraba. Su mascara mostraba una mueca mezcla de satisfacción y confianza.

- _**Oh, ¿no os he dado suficientes juguetes para manteneros ocupados?**_- rió el hollow, que parecía no estar ni minimamente intimidado por la presencia de los shinigamis.  
Sin dejar de mirarlos alzó sus manos hacia el cielo lentamente, deteniéndose a la altura de su cabeza, y con la palma de las manos hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos durante tan solo un instante, y como por ensalmo, de la nada aparecieron varios hollows menores entre el menos grande y los shinigamis.

- _**Ni siquiera merece la pena que os mate yo mismo. Solo busco presas con verdadero poder, como el que tenía vuestro amigo. Aunque lo subestimé, pensé que aguantaría un poco más.**_- dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta, según parecía, cansado de estar en aquel lugar. - _**Tsk, parece que se acabó lo bueno...**_

Shibata inmediatamente se puso en guardia tras la aparición de nuevos enemigos surgidos de la nada. Pero la posición de Hishikawa no había cambiado nada, en cambio su expresión sí. Era de rabia contenida, con su cara totalmente enrojecida y los puños apretados con fuerza.

Y justo en el momento en que el menos grande se dio la vuelta y acabó su frase, el fornido shinigami estalló: -** ¡¡Vuelves a hacerlo!! ¡¡No nos subestimes!!**

Levantó su katana en el aire, sosteniéndola con ambas manos y dijo: -** ¡¡Aplasta, Kotetsukabe !!**

La katana que sostenía entre sus manos inmediatamente comenzó a cubrirse de energía a su alrededor y un viento espiritual la rodeó impidiendo ver su forma. Hubo un destello en el interior y el viento se esfumó tras él, rebelando su verdadero aspecto: Un enorme martillo de guerra negro, que en su parte posterior acababa en pico. Su mango, largo y de empuñadura también negra, tenía cuatro afiladas púas a lo largo de su superficie.

Tras decir las palabras de liberación, agarró fuertemente aquel arma y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, donde se hundió partiendo la roca a su paso. El tremendo golpe hizo temblar el suelo y la tierra que había bajo el arma estalló. Y como si de una gran ola se tratase, continuó su paso hacia delante, en dirección al menos grande, arrasando en su camino todos los vacíos menores que se habían congregado. La explosión del suelo bajo sus pies, cargada de la energía espiritual del shinigami, destrozó los cuerpos de aquellos monstruos, como una bestia con un apetito inagotable.

El adjuca se giró sorprendido al escuchar la sucesión de explosiones, justo a tiempo para saltar, esquivando la ola imparable de destrucción terrestre.

- _**Oh!... resulta que no sois tan inútiles después de todo. Eso podría haberme hecho daño si me hubiera dado.**_- gruñó el enorme vacío mientras se daba la vuelta. - _**Bueno, me divertiré con vosotros un rato, al fin y al cabo, el otro está muerto.**_

-** ¿En serio crees eso? Entonces eres más idiota de lo que imaginaba.**- le dijo Hishikawa con desprecio. - **Hasegawa volverá y te pateará el culo, pero hasta que eso ocurra, te las tendrás que ver con nosotros, monstruo.**

El enorme vacío comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante la osadía de aquel shinigami que lo retaba. No podía creer que alguien de su nivel osara enfrentarse a él, aun a sabiendas de su poder. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie se burlará de su persona y mucho menos un mosquito como ese. Lo enterraría junto al último, se decía para sí mismo.  
Volvió a relamerse una vez más mirando a ambos shinigami. - _**Que empiece la caza...**_

_**Desconocido**_

Hasegawa se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a ambos lados nervioso. Un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla. Se encontraba tumbado sobre un tapiz vegetal, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas contra el tronco de un árbol. Se encontraba a la sombra, tal y como a él le gustaba dormir, pero no entendía que hacía allí.

Mientras se levantaba y avanzaba unos pasos, su mirada se detuvo en todos los detalles que lo rodeaban. Se encontraba en el claro de un bosque, a escasos metros de la cascada de un pequeño río. La orilla de éste estaba muy cerca del árbol en el que se había despertado, ideal para tumbarse una mañana y pescar. Pero si algo destacaba en aquel placido lugar, era una enorme roca que había en el centro del río. Parecía una pequeña montaña que quisiera alzarse por encima de las aguas, soñando con un día alcanzar el cielo.

Sentía que le dolía la cabeza, quizás de estar tanto tiempo tumbado, así que se llevó la mano a la frente. La sintió caliente y húmeda, y de repente un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Retiró su mano y la bajó con miedo. Al mirarla, estaba cubierta de sangre, de su sangre. 

Corrió hasta la orilla del río, para verse reflejado en sus aguas. La ansiedad le podía, no sabía que estaba pasando y comenzó a asustarse. Mas al llegar a la orilla, la situación solo empeoró. Pese a estar justo encima del agua, nada aparecía ahí. Su propio reflejo había desaparecido, era lo único que no estaba. 

Hundió sus manos en el agua, deshaciéndose así de la sangre que las cubría y cogió un poco con sus manos. Se echó esa agua en la cara, intentando despejarse, como si hacer aquello fuera a hacer que todo desapareciera. Pero no contento con eso, acabó hundiendo toda la cabeza bajo el agua, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. No quería abrirlos, quería que todo el dolor desapareciese. Pero no fue así, e incapaz de contener la respiración por más tiempo, sacó su cabeza del agua.

Al levantarse, el dolor aun estaba ahí, arañándole por dentro, quemándole el interior de su cabeza y quebrando sus huesos. Observó que algo le hacía sombra, cuando antes solo el sol permanecía encima suya. Y con la mirada borrosa, alcanzó a levantar la vista hacia arriba, para ver aquello que le robaba la luz solar... 

Una figura se alzaba majestuosa sobre la gran roca que había en medio del río, y a cuyos pies se encontraba Hasegawa de rodillas. El perfil de su blanca figura brillaba como la más intensa de las luces, mientras el resto de su cuerpo, permanecía en la más densa oscuridad, amparado por la sombra provocada por el sol. Solo dos felinos ojos amarillos brillaban en esa oscuridad, como dos faros alumbrando a los barcos de la costa.

Unas palabras surgieron de la figura, quien con una voz seria y enfadada exclamó en alto: -_ ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?! Te dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte por aquí,... Yahei_

El subcapitán se levantó alarmado y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose de la sombra aterradora, para ver por fin a aquella figura en todo su esplendor. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y todo empezó a tener sentido. La inseguridad desapareció, así como el dolor y el temor. Ahora sabía donde se encontraba y quien estaba delante suyo,... lo que necesitaba saber, era el porqué. 

Dando un paso adelante miró fijamente a la figura a sus ojos felinos. Un enorme tigre blanco se alzaba imponente sobre la roca, observándole con mirada severa. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve, estaba salpicado por lo que parecía una tormenta de relámpagos y rayos azabaches, por todas partes, pues era en lo que sus rayas se habían transformado. Y al final de cada una de sus poderosas y musculosas patas, relucían unas garras como cuchillas.

- **No era mi intención venir, eso ya lo sabes. Pero si estoy aquí, es por una razón, y solo tú la conoces... ****Raitora.**

_To Be Continued_


End file.
